Blood, hope and Tears
by savviii-darkside
Summary: Taken by a mysterious stranger lucy is now the person needing rescuing. Will the drake family realise before it is too late? Will the right sacrifices be made, at the right time? A time where family, love and friendship is put to the ultimate test!
1. Chapter 1

_Lucy_

Damn, it is cold! Sol owes me big time!

I was by the oak tree, our ritualistic place we go to talk. If this tree could talk it would be a gossip goldmine. It was nearly midnight, the darkness became a blanket of mystery and made the forest seem more sinister and dangerous.

Thinking of danger caused a mental Image of Sol to flash through my mind. Solange Drake was my best friend; we had known each other for what felt like forever, but lately I felt us drifting apart…you see Sol isn't human, not that it matters, she hit 16 and things changed. Sol went through the blood change and became a vampire. Pretty cool right!

To be honest all her brothers did to, all seven of them. When sixteen came they changed. It doesn't change anything they are still the same and I love them to pieces (not just because I was dating Sol's older brother Nicolas)! She took it harder than the others. But she shouldn't, I know she wouldn't hurt me.

I was hoping that meeting was going to be the time we sorted it out and went back to being the terrible two, and giving her brothers mini heart attacks. The strong gust of wind knocked me from my thoughts; I pulled my jumper closer towards myself, trying in vain to get warmer. There better be hot chocolate for me at the farmhouse, I am going to need it.

I checked my phone, 12:05! Sol was late she was meant to meet me at 12. It didn't bother me too much; sometimes we meet later than planned. I leaned against the tree and text her

**Where are you I am freezing my butt off!**

I saw a flicker of movement from the edge of my vision. Quicker, than a human can move. Vampire.

"Sol if that is you, quit messing around I am cold my glasses are starting to fog, and I have a hot chocolate with my name on it!"

No answer!

Now I was worried if that was Sol or another member of the family or guard they would have answered me. I felt my heart quicken. That was not good. My heart was like a beaken to tell the stranger my exact location. The movement came again…..much closer this time.

"Nicky if that is you, I swear to god, I will break your nose again!" I tried to sound threatening, but my heart beat gave me away. I was slightly scared- not that I would admit that to anyone if they asked.

I sniffed the air. I couldn't smell rotten mushroom, so _hell-blar_ was off the list. Thank god! A twig snapped right behind me. Crap! I whirled around my fist flying before I could register if it was friend or foe. I was quick….he was quicker! A flash of fangs flashed in the moonlight and brushed my neck, I froze!

A husky unfamiliar voice breathed on my neck "Lucy, so nice to finally meet"(I flinched)"don't worry I won't hurt you yet…..just wanted to borrow you is that ok?".

Before I could get a better look at him, or utter a word I felt a pain in my neck….and then my world went black!


	2. Chapter 2

_Unknown_

I watched her sleeping. For a second I felt bad, but that was a thought so miniature it wouldn't change my plans or decisions. Lucy was lying on the far end of the room, chained. I could be nice…..but not that nice! There were cuts and bruises littering her body from when I had moved her, I was a little ruff- she practically lives with vampires she will be fine.

I admired from a far…this was going to be fun. It had been 2 days now and still no revenge, maybe it was time to give them a little push. I smirked. Then I advanced on the defenceless girl….

_Nicholas_

Something was up….I could feel it.

Maybe I was just being cranky, but I hadn't seen Lucy in a couple of days and I was also worried for my sister. I heard my brother, Sebastian downstairs, that was odd he wasn't meant to be back from the caves for at least another week! I was down stairs in the blink of an eye.

My brother had obviously had similar thoughts, because they were all already lounging in the living room, also my parents were sitting in the chair. Solange was sitting by the fireplace her shades a new feature to her look. I wouldn't dare mention that out loud she would probably chew my head off. Proving my point that girls were weird.

This is odd the last time we had a family meeting…. I didn't want to think about it all I knew was that this never was a good thing!

"So what's up, and do I need to rearrange my date with hunter?" Quinn piped up with a smirk that made me shudder at what they might be getting up to.

Mum silenced him and any other questions with 'the look' now I knew something was up.

Dad spoke from his chair "there have been reports that there is a rogue vampire in violet Hill. We are still unsure of his plans; however he has been sighted sniffing round the outskirts of our home. I want you to be aware and not go out and do something stupid!" a sharp glare piercing us all and lingering on mum.

She just stared back with a face that said '_I will do as I please'_. I held back a laugh and glimpsed my brothers doing the same.

Logan piped up something that made many of us grimace "Where is Lucy isn't she normally sprinkling her sarcasm and trouble in these meetings?" sending a wink at me!

"Don't look at me I haven't seen her for a bit, Sol?" I was a bit grumbled at admitting this. I bit back the panic that was starting to set in and looked at Sol poi tingly

I saw mixed looks run through everyone's faces. Lucy was like family to all of us, a bit more to me. The fact she hadn't been her was odd. I saw my mum excuse herself and the clicking of the phone in the hall.

Sol replied "I haven't trusted myself anywhere near her yet, if we had met you would probably be able to hear her!" I saw the small smile that lit her face many of us mirrored her reaction. Lucy was unique, and was someone who wouldn't be forgotten. She was amazing….and totally mine!

Quinn's wolf whistle snapped me out of my thoughts….I hoped I hadn't said that out loud. From the glances I was getting it was obvious that I did. I groaned my brothers would never let me live this one down. I sat back in my chair and pretended not to hear the muttered comments of see the looks painted across my families face. Having a vampire family, can sometimes suck.

Before anyone could comment further there was a slamming of the door and Hunter and Isabeau walk in with an aura that screamed determined and on a mission. Hunter held up an intricate and colourful looking earing.

"It's Lucy's!" she grimly stated.

I wasn't the only one to notice that it was covered in blood!


	3. Chapter 3

_Solange_

You could hear a pin drop. Totally, stunned silence. Evan the wilderness seemed to still in its quarrels, as the news set. I didn't want to believe what I saw, but the evidence only allowed my mind to think up one of many terrible conclusions to offer as an exclamation. I mean Violet Hill wasn't exactly safe at the moment.

I knew Lucy loses jewellery all the time, she can be clumsy and is always on the go, but never was it found accompanied with blood. I saw dad take a sip of brandy, defiantly not good. Alcohol was always a sign of dads barley controlled calm. Nicholas on the other hand was a volcano starting to erupt. He was gripping the wooden arms so tightly that the wood started to dent. His eyes , where as cold as ice.

"Where did you get that?" he spat, his fangs elongating during his sentence.

I felt proud that hunter didn't back away at the look she was receiving; many would have made a hasty retreat. However I did see her hand flinch towards her stake. That made me smirk, her vampire hunting instincts where drilled into her well. If the situation wasn't serious that might have caused me to laugh.

I glimpsed Logan and Quinn moving to be closer to their other halves, borderline bodyguards. I didn't blame them Nic didn't look right, his actions where reckless and silly sometimes, when it came to Lucy. Also Duncan and Sebastian edged their way closer to Nicholas, while Conner started rapidly tapping away at his laptop, doing techno stuff I didn't pay enough attention to, to understand.

I zoned back, in as Isabeau stepped forward, her necklaces reflecting of the light. "It was found by the oak tree, there was also an unknown scent discovered." She took a steadying breath before continuing "She appears to have been dragged to the outskirts of the compound, where the trail goes cold." Her heavy French accent coated the speech in mystery and exotic essences.

You could tell she was affected, I could say that we were all one hundred per cent affected by this. Lucy was family and even though Hunter and Isabeau hadn't known her for that long she had kicked and talked her way into their hearts. Whoever did this is gonna regret this…big time!

Nicholas growled and stood up so suddenly, that if I was without vampire senses he would have just been a blur of black. Duncan and Sebastian where, just, as quick . They grabbed him. My emotions mirrored Nic's, though his expression of pained anguish etched made many of us look away. Dad's normally calm face held sadness and an underlying anger. I didn't think any of us looked any better.

The smashing of an object in the hall made everyone jump and snap out of their brooding.

Mum stormed in like a forest fire, bristling and unstoppable. Her face showed determination and anger. Her hair seemed to be flown backwards by an invisible force. A gleam reflected from her hand, on closer inspection I saw a dagger already being gripped so tight I was surprised it didn't bend.

"She hasn't been home, last they heard of her she was on her way here…two days ago!" Mums voice rang of power and authority- Warrior mode.

"Shit" Connors exclamation dragged everyone's attention towards the laptop screen. He looked up and looked me straight in the eye "She was coming to meet up with you." His voice was a soft whisper, but sounded like a deafening scream to my ears, I couldn't stop staring …._it was my fault!_

This is the chapter, hope you like it. Please R&R much appreciated :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Soz this is a short chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own drake chronicles, but kinda wished that I did!**

_Bruno_

the night felt far more sinister tonight, the moonlight cast wicked and magical shadows throughout the vast lands. My neck hair prickled alerting me of a presence watching me. It didn't bother me I was ready; if it attacked I could take out my anger out of the intruder.

I stepped into the field where the lasso was taken. It angered me to think that scum had managed to sneak past our patrols unnoticed. I'd known Lucy since she was a little lass. I hoped we got her back soon, she always made patrols more interesting and brightened bleak situations.

Before I could think anymore I saw something gleaming in the where the earring was found. I approached with caution. As I got closer I say that it was a plain metal box with one work professionally scrawled across the top:

Drakes

That is it, I will update soon just have a query that your suggestion might help:

What do you want to be in the box?

What do you want the unknown to have taken from Lucy while she is unconscious?

R&R appreciated and hope y'all like the story so far


	5. Chapter 5

_Lucy_

I felt like I had been hit by a double decker bus….repeatedly! My mind was a haze of jumbled images and words, which upon further inspection had me groaning at the hammer that was repetitively tapping away at the inside of my head. I lay still assessing where I was. It was cold and I was lying on a dirtied floor, my back was against a brick wall, I could feel all the cracks and dents as if they became a permanent mark on my back. I was defiantly not at home or the drakes unfortunately.

Suddenly the events that led up to my present predicament flashed through my mind like a tornado. _Meeting Sol; oak tree; late; midnight; vampire; fangs; male; phone; blackness!_

"Shit!" I exclaimed unsure if it was mental or verbal. I felt like I had been doused in freezing cold water. I sat up quickly, a little too quickly I felt myself falling forward, as my mind caught up with my movements. I would have fallen on my face if not for my arm being yanked back in place.

OWWWW! My arm felt like it had been dislocated. I prayed to anyone in the sky that that was not the case. It was my good throwing arm after all. Looking towards the wall I realised why….the bastard had chained me up. There was a rusted metal chain connecting my arm to the cold brick wall. My wrist looked red raw, damn it looks like it's gonna bruise.

Looking quickly around the room I assessed the situation. My subconscious thought about how proud Hunter would be that I actually paid attention to one of her vampire hunter soliloquys. There was a little window that brought in little light. Well that's just great, I couldn't even tell how long I had been out. I hoped it wasn't long.

Whichever idiot did this was going to pay. I assessed myself for injuries. I felt slight relief that all my limbs where still attached, if not cut and bruised. There was a loud banging coming from through the metal door. My heart leaped so much I feared I was having a heart attack. Seconds ticked by without another sound. I was safe. For now. As I calmed down I realised how bad I must have looked. I was covered nearly head to toe in blood.

Now I was starting to get pissed. Whichever idiot had done this had also wrecked my favourite top. Great and I was gonna wear this for my date with Nic. If I made it, out of here.

"Wait, can't think like that. Keep it together Lucy!" I chanted to myself as I moved into a sitting position. My ribs protested to the movement. Great, if I wasn't in enough trouble, my ribs has also fallen out with me.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, my dear." A deep masculine voice said through the metal door.

My head whipped up so fast I was sure I could add whip lash to the ever increasing list of injuries. "What? Who are you?" I shouted. Or attempted to, it came out more like a croak.

"All in good time my dear" he spoke chuckling between words.

This angered me greatly. "Coming from the bastard too scared to even show his face!" I spat back. I secretly hoped he would rise to the bait; I needed to know the face I was going to punch continuously. Maybe kick a little. Mum was right about my anger. I tried not to think of my family or the drakes, getting sad wouldn't help me.

"Lucy you really do live up to reputation" he chuckled.

"You also live up to being a first class stalker. When the Drakes find you, you will be dead….and sorry!" I spoke softly, but my voice came out threatening none the less. I felt proud at that. Being at the receiving end of many glares and threats I hoped I had got that look and voice down perfectly.

"But Lucy, that's what I want." He said a glint in his voice

"Stay away from them, I am warning you…" I spoke before I could think. I know that vampire beats human, but that don't mean that I wasn't going to try my hardest. I wasn't exactly known to be quite and obedient.

My only reply was the echo of footsteps as they moved further and further away.

"Come back, don't you dare walk away from me, do you hear me?" my attempts at getting his attention deemed fruitless. Now it was just me, on my own, in a dark prison cell. I bought my legs closer towards my body. i hoped they would come soon, there is only so much of this I could take.

_Nicholas_

I felt helpless. I had vampire senses, but for what? I couldn't even protect my girlfriend. I would give anything for the roles to be reversed. I knew that Lucy was strong, but she has never had to deal with this.

A knocking on my bedroom door halted my thoughts.

"Come in" I spoke dully. I lay back across my bed and put a hand over my eyes. I didn't need my sight to tell that it was Solange who had just entered. "What do you want?"

"Cut the bull. We all want her back, but moping around isn't going to solve any of our problems" she spoke boldly. I didn't reply. I jerked up when I felt a hand whack my head." That is not going to bring Lucy back any quicker" she added putting a scowl on her face that bore an uncanny resemblance to mum. Yikes, another mum was a scary thought.

"Nicholas I heard that." Can a piercing feminine voice from downstairs. It was mum.

Great I had said that out loud "I love you mum." I shouted back. I really needed to get it together.

"Come on Sol lets head downstairs." I walked downstairs, knowing full well she would be I reached the kitchen I saw mum, dad and Seb drinking blood from a glass. They glanced at me with looks of sorrow and pity. I hated pity.

"Stop with the stares." I grumbled out reaching for the jug and filling myself a muscles itched to be out there looking, doing something. Anything. I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see my mum.

"We will get her back. Don't worry" My mum spoke in a voice that you couldn't help but believe her. I truly wanted them words to be right.

Bruno coming in through the door interrupted the moment. One look on his face let me know that whatever he had to say was important.

"We might have a lead. I found this." He pushed forward a box that was plain silver, with our name scrawled across the top.

"Where did you find it?" Dad enquired not taking his eyes off the box.

Bruno Scottish voice filled the room "it was found by the oak tree. Where Lucy's earing was found." With that Bruno bid his farewell and went back out to patrol.

Many of my brothers had come down stairs and placed themselves around the kitchen, while Bruno was speaking. If our assumptions were right, then this could be a clue about Lucy. I didn't want to get my hopes up, but the evidence left little gaps.

Solange reached out to open the box. Logan slapped her hand away "don't be stupid, you don't know what is in it!" Logan exclaimed. I couldn't wait any longer I grabbed the box and lifted the lid gingerly in my hands.

There was an anticipated silence. The tension in the room was suffocating. While I was opening it I hoped that this would lead me to Lucy. The lid was light and easy to lift. Underneath the lid was velvet. Rich, red velvet. I looked down into the box. Everyone held their breath. Not that we needed to breath.

In the box lay a single piece of parchment folded. I carefully lifted it out the box delicately. The parchment was thick old paper. Before I could open it my mum took it from my hands and opened it. I bit back a growl I wanted to know first.

My mum opened it and growled many of us read over her shoulder.

_Dear Drakes_

_It is a please to finally talk to you, a shame it's not face to face,_

_But don't worry we will meet soon,_

_I must apologise for my rude entrance to your life, it just had to be done,_

_I hope we can be friends,_

_Don't worry about your angel young Nicholas, she is ok for now,_

_I know you want to see her again so please do follow what I say,_

_Please don't push me or play me I can be nice, but there is only so much nice someone can be,_

_Here are my demands,_

_I want a meeting, face to face; I have always wanted to see you all._

_The oak tree, tomorrow I am sure you know the place,_

_11:00 don't be late and don't try and catch me,_

_You have too much at stake if you don't follow,_

_Lucy is on a very thin line, life and death are such mysterious and beautiful things,_

_I hope she survives I really do, but as the saying goes,_

_Her life is in your hands,_

_Have a pleasant evening,_

_From S.R.B_

Deafening silence. I felt relief and anger build up but I quenched it down. I knew we had no choice, we had to go along with his demands. A sharp intake of breath from dad made me focus on the letter.

I growled. I threw my glass against the wall. Red met white in a splatter of furry. The letter was written in red ink. The red ink was Lucy's Blood!


	6. Chapter 6

**this si a little chapter before I carry on. Sorry for such a long update, have been busy with exams and drama so haven't really evan had time to sleep. Hope you like it and more will be updated a.s.a.p**

**Disclaimer: don't own drake chronicales, though one can wish **

_Helen_

I know that I was in a sense sending my whole family to be slaughtered. I didn't know what was to be expected of the outcome of the upcoming meeting, but what could I do? Lucy was like family to me, she was like a second daughter. She and Sol have been inseparable since childhood. Glancing at Nicholas furthered my resolve. I have never seen one of my Boys heartbroken until that moment. His face was contorted in such a way that I felt my own heart being ripped from my chest. It was as though he had lost something precious and important to him.

That was when I knew that Nicholas and Lucy where serious. I had a nagging feeling that something would happen between them, however this situation made the connection ever clearer. I tried to imagine if me and Liam where in this situation….my eyes watered at the thought. I could not let the man get away with this.

Now was not the time to let the letter get us down. I had to sort this out, I had to get Lucy back. We had to get a plan, and quick. Dawn was fast approaching.

_Nicholas_

Hold on Lucy I am coming for you. That was my only thought. I would walk to hell and back to get Lucy back in my arms. I tried to keep my mind over where she might be, and what might be happening to her. The letter had said that she was ok, at least that managed to calm me.

However there was a subconscious thought that made me nearly grown out loud. Lucy was not known to take things quietly, or follow rules. In this situation I knew for a fact the stubborn side of Lucy would show. That would not be good. He said he was nice, but this person seemed like a man who would go to disastrous limits to get what he wanted. Over my ashes would that happen.

Just hold on a little longer Lucky!

_Solange_

Damn. I felt relief that Lucy was ok. I just hoped that it stayed that way until we could get her. Though, I had an irritable thought that, the stranger could be lying. I stomped and kicked it down. NO! Lucy was ok. She had to be. Lucy was always there for me, cheering me up when I was down, annoying my brother to help me out. Now it was my turn to return the favour.

For the first time in a while I felt happy that I was a vampire. Being a vampire allowed me to have more strength and power, this meant I could be more of a help in ensuring that Lucy comes back safely. My next thought would have caused me to laugh, if the situation was not so dier. She hasn't eaten all of her sweet and chocolate stash in my draw yet.

I promise Lucy, Sisters forever!

_Liam_

Protectiveness surged through me as I saw the letter. It made me angry that Lucy had been taken from within our grasp. She was like a daughter to me, and a sister to all my children. I never really told her this, but she was like the missing piece in our hearts and family. She filled all the gaps and bought smiles to everyone's faces. She had that skill about her, she always managed to cheer up a room. I knew then that I would do everything in my power to get her back, safely. My family depended on it and I would not let them down.

I will get you back!

_Conner_

Seeing the letter made me feel slightly guilty, because if I had noticed the text earlier then I could have sorted the whole problem out and then Lucy wouldn't have been taken. I never really talked to Lucy at first, it wasn't until the summer when she was six and we were at the park.

Flashback*

It was a warm summer's day and we had all gone to the local park to play with Lucy. Also it was a chance to get out of the house and meet new people. Even as a child I took some form of technology with me everywhere. I bought an old laptop that I was trying to fix. The rest of my brothers where acting like wild animals upon the play set. They were running around like crazy. Lucy and Solange were playing in the sand pits making heaps of sand that were supposed to represent castles. Though Solange was doing a better job, than Lucy.

I stopped staring and got to work on the laptop, the sun provided an excellent light to see what I was doing. A little while later i was interrupted by shadows blocking my needed light. I thought it was Quinn coming to annoy me; I looked up to tell him to bog off. However as I looked up I saw that these was two boys from the neighbourhood. I had never met them before.

They looked older than me. One was tall and lanky with black hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in scruffy jeans and top, and was sporting trainers that where literally falling apart. The other boy was wearing a grey tracksuit and was bald. His face was shadowed by a hat. I would have loved to show him some of the moves that my mum had started showing us, however I remembered a strict rule my mum had said "don't fight with other boys, just walk away!"

My mum was someone that you wouldn't want to disobey. I stood up to leave; however before I could fully stand I was pushed back down again. I tried to talk them out of it, but they leered. I was hoping it would attract my brother's attention, however I was too far away from them, the closest thing to me was the sand pit.

Next thing I saw was a blur of glittering pink, and the boy closest to me flying back clutching his nose. After allowing my mind to focus I realised that the blur of glittering pink was Lucy, she had seen the incident and had ran to my rescue. It was reckless, but I couldn't help but laugh. A six year old hurting a teenager. However I saw them quickly recovering, however before I could react Lucy had shouted

"Leave him alone, meanie." She had stood in front of me with her fist raised. I saw it was bruised and bleeding but she didn't seem to care.

The lad who had fallen took a threatening step towards us. I stood up trying to put Lucy behind me. I noticed vaguely the fact that she never flinched or faltered. I was impressed. However before any of us could progress further, my brothers had appeared from behind. Now we had the lads surrounded. I glimpsed Sol coming to stand beside Lucy and started to pull her behind me. She must have got my brothers. Nicholas and I stepped in front of them. The lads turned from bullies, to quivering messes. They ran off. When I was sure it was clear I turned to Lucy and asked her why her reply was short and sweet.

"I was never told not to by your mum" she looked at me with such an innocent look I couldn't help but laugh.

End Flashback*

That was the day that I started talking to Lucy more and looking out for her, hoping to one day repay the favour. Today was the day I could finally repay her. Hold on Lucy.

It's my time to help you!

_Quinn_

Me and Lucy always had a laugh. We would fake flirt to wind Nicholas up. It made some funny memories that I would always cherish. She had touched and helped every single member in our family. Now it was time to help her. I thought back to when Hunter gave Lucy some fighting tips. She was amusing and scary. I remember Kieran backing up when she was asked to take a punch. Grown vampires would have done the same thing. I also hadn't seen the revenge for locking Nic in a cupboard.

You still got things to do!

_Logan _

She has always been there. Her quirky comebacks, which made me laugh, and her protective attitude, even though at times she . I always saw her as my little sister, still do. That is why I know that I will do anything to ensure that she is ok and that Nic and she are back together. They seemed calmer and she seemed to be less daring with him around. Thinking about that reminds me of how she and Solange went to meet Kieran alone. Even though it was dangerous she was sly as ever and scored us the handbook. It was reckless, but brilliant. Not that I would tell her this. Her head was already big enough. i still need to get my revenge for her taking the mick out of me when I came back covered in racoon shit.

I still need to get you back!

Sebastian and Duncan

We both looked at each other at the same time, and without even thinking about it we already had our minds set on the task at hand.

We will get Lucy back.

Everyone knew that everyone's opinions mirrored each other, and that they were going to get Lucy back, even if this was a possible trap. Lucy was family, and family, never gets left behind!

Hope you liked it

Please R&R

Thanks Savviii out


End file.
